Hair brushes and hair brush handles are generally known in the art. These hair brushes, however, are inflexible and do not contour to an individual's hand while brushing or styling. Such inflexibility can cause strain and tension on the user's hands or wrists. Additionally, with prolonged usage of such hair brushes or handles, Carpal tunnel syndrome and hand/wrist strain may become apparent. Similarly, other hair care devices, accessories and personal care items are typically provided with rigid handles or body structures.
Efforts have been made to combat the inflexibility of hair brushes, with the use of gel or gel-filled handles, but a total solution providing comfort flexibility and an improved tactile feel has yet to be provided.